


Welcome to the World

by AnotherAnonymousAuthor



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/AnotherAnonymousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're nervous as hell, but really? You can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World

It’s dark outside.

You have lost track of time but you feel like you could do this forever.

The generic armchair you’re sitting in isn’t as comfortable as the couch at home but you can’t bring yourself to leave.

In the bed next to you, your wife is sleeping in a pair of your shorts and an old training top.

Your fingers are tangled with hers on the edge of the mattress; you should be uncomfortable but you’re oblivious.

She shifts and winces to your left, and her eyes open with a sleepy smile.

There is a question about your activities since she fell asleep, whether or not you’ve left, or eaten anything, or even moved from your seat.

Sheepishly, you mutter a ‘no’ and something about being unable to stop staring because it finally happened.

You stare at her instead and a thank you slips from out; she looks at you curiously as she shifts to settle her head in her hand.

For letting herself love you; for saying yes to a first date and yes to marrying you; for making you a mum.

She kisses you and thanks her for making her heart whole.

The moment you are having is broken by a gurgle distracts you both and you look down.

Sitting peacefully in your arms, wrapped in a pale brown blanket and a striped onesie is your four hour old baby boy.

The knitted soccer ball patterned beanie is covering the head of hair he has inherited from his mum and he’s got you wrapped around his finger the same way she has since Chicago all those years ago.

Only worse.

The world is introduced to your son through a photo that shows you holding him in the generic armchair late at night and you’re unable to tear your eyes away as he grips your little finger that you broke all those years ago in training and a caption that says ‘my loves – welcome to the world our little mcleod’.

Your phone dings with so many notifications that you have to turn it off.

It’s only a few hours into day one of being parents and you’re nervous as hell.

But you can’t wait.


End file.
